Arthur Friggin Kirkland (England X Reader)
by YGOfangirl4ever
Summary: Just a night of getting drunk with your best friends, the BTT... What could go wrong?


_**Tenshi: This is a request for somebody I know on deviantART, and also, it's actually the first Reader Insert I wrote! XD**_

_**I don't own Hetalia or it's characters, neither do I own Avril Lavigne or the song mentioned, and I don't really own most of the plot either... I just put things together and wrote them down :D**_

* * *

"Yo, Gilbert!" your voice sounded over the line. "How do you feel about going out for some fun?"

"Sounds Awesome!" you could almost hear him grinning through the phone! "Me and the boys are up! Where do you wanna meet?"

After thinking a bit, you decided the best place to start out was the Mall. Smirking, you gave your answer.

"Ok. We're there! Guys, We're going out!" You heard gilbert yell towards his roommates before the line went dead. You shook your head with a sigh. Those boys were something else, indeed... though then again, you yourself weren't exactly classified as completely 'normal'. You pulled your sunglasses back on your eyes, and started walking to the closest bus station, glaring at anything and everything that came in your way.

* * *

While you waited for the boys to get there, you went to the Starbucks Caffe that you knew so well and ordered a (fav. coffee), knowing that the boys would find you, and sat down with your coffee. Some time passed as you kept glaring a whole through the big window with a sight to the lake behind the mall, while thinking about that morning's events, until a loud voice broke you out of your thoughts.

"Oi! (Name)!" Looking around, you quickly changed your expression into a smile at seeing your long-time friends. Gilbert, the narcisistic, loud, self-proclaimed pussian, Antonio, the tomato-loving spinard, and of course the flirty frenchmen, Francis, the three known to the world as 'The Bad Touch Trio'.

You hugged the boys tightly, their presence surprisingly soothing for you.

"Hey Gil. Hey Toni, Francis." you smiled, sitting back down as they took the chairs next to you.

"Hola."

"Bonjour, Belle."

"Vhat's wrong vis you, Frau?" asked your albino friend, catching on instantly to your mood.

You sighed. That's Gill alright... nothing goes past him.

You knew it was useless to try and lie to them. They knew you well enough... so you decided to just tell them.

"This morning..."you started, but ended up murmuring the rest so that neither understood what you said.

"Chica, speak up. We can't understand you."

"(Ex's name) broke up with me! Just this morning..."

"Aw, belle, why would he ever do such a zing?" Francis jumped to your comfort.

"Who cares? Now she's free! Maybe now you can get with the person you actually like..." Anotnio started, and you never felt like strangling him as much as you did at that moment.

Looking at each other confusedly, both Gilbert and Francis asked the same question.

"(Name), what is he talking about?"

"Oh... uh... Nothing! It's just... (Ex's name) was a total asshole. Anyway there are way better catches out there... And besides, we're supposed to be having fun, not mourn over past deeds." you grinned, hoping they wouldn't catch on. You still didn't feel like letting them know the identity of your long time crush...

"You got it!" they all yelled excitedly at the same time, causing you to smirk in anticipation.

* * *

At the end of that day, the four of you were in a bar, getting totally wasted after a day of driving around and causing chaos.

Gilbert was Twirking on the bar's top, Francis was making out with some random blonde he just met, Toni was actually sleeping with his head on the bar between a few bottles of beer and tomato juice (where he got those, you weren't even going to question) and you were busying yourself by dancing in the lap of several random males of different ages, almost shoving your boobs in their heated faces.

Suddenly though, the song changed, and all four of you were at the same spot at the same time, as your song came on.

Here's to Never growing up, by Avril Lavigne!

You all danced wildly and yelled to the lyrics, happily enjoying the awesome time you were having together.

You were disturbing half the people around, while the other half had joined in your wild antics.

Before the last verse, all four of you rose your respective drinks, and yelled even louder...

_Oh woah oh woah ( raise your glass and say )_

_Here's to never growing up_

As if on que, you suddenly gasped, and dropping your (prefered drink) you raced for the bathroom, barely reaching the toilet in time to not start puking all over, not even caring that this was the males bathroom that you entered.

* * *

Meanwhile outside in the crowd that had started dissolving, one person that you hadn't noticed before started walking after you worriedly. Reaching the bathroom, he walked in, instantly grossed out by your gagging noises, but still willing himself to walk over.

Green eyes full of concern and sympathy skimmed over your crouched form, and he reached his hands out to help pull your (hair description) hair back so as not to dirty it too much.

The male waited patiently for you to finish throwing your insides out, before he crouched next to you and raised your face to let your (e/c) eyes meet his own.

Normally, your heart would have skipped a beat, but you were too drunk to completely understand the situation you were in.

"Are you ok, love?" the blond asked as he helped you up, as you fell off your feet, leaving him to catch you. "Ok (name), you've had enough... I think it's time to take you home." he instructed as he supported you, helping you make your way to the entrance of the bar, noticing your other friends passed out in different corners of the bar.

"Arthur..." you slurred as he was walking you to his car.

"Yes, love?"

You smiled at the nickname. You always liked it when he called you that...

"Damn it all, I love you, Arthur Friggin Kirkland!" you yelled out loudly, not conscious of your actions.

For a second, the brit felt as if his heart stopped beating. His eyes were wide as he was staring at you, love, affection, and yet sorrow all present in his gaze.

Another second gone by, and next thing you knew, the two of you were passionately kissing in the middle of the empty street. You felt electricity go through your body, and hoards of butterflies, the good types, were flying through your stomach in that magical moment when you were kissing your long-time love interest.

As the two of you eventually pulled away for air, you looked up into his bright emerald orbs, and all you could see there, was pure love and affection... making you the happiest girl on the planet.

* * *

_**Tenshi - I am not going to say it sucks. Beause I am better than that, But, I do apologise for hurrying it. I kinda really wanted to get this over with so that I can post it already! I was indesperate need to post something after all this time with NOTHING!**_


End file.
